A Day In The Life Of A HalfSaiyan
by zan02
Summary: i'm zan02. this is my story about being a half saiyan. this is my first story. this is the first saga. the "blackness" saga
1. chapter one and Prologue

The day in a life of a half saiyan  
  
""= speaking = thinking ( )= me explaining something

_

* * *

_

_Prologue: the dream_

I woke up. I was in a strange room, and I was having surgery. I didn't know why.  
  
Then I looked up and saw a monkey tail pass my eyes. Then I came out of my trance and saw that the tail was mine. What's going on? I thought.  
  
The only memory I had was that I am human-or at least I think am. Then, I remembered a faint image I saw Goku, the strongest of all saiyans, flying into a battle with a huge monstrous gorilla. Then I saw Goku dying and the gorilla screaming out his name "zero"  
  
My tank was being lifted and then it fell and broke. I could feel my tail, and then the scientists said "get out of here you filthy saiyan" with rage, I turned around and obliterated them with an energy blast.  
  
I was in a lab. I could see someone else in a tank; they had a green body and eyes all over it. He was having a third eye implanted into his head. I could see a spacesuit with letters on it like this:  
  
Spacesuit-Aran  
  
I could feel; a chill run down my bones then I woke from my dream. What a strange dream? I thought.  
  
I walked down stairs into the kitchen.  
  
You see my name is zan02, and I am a half saiyan, but I don't know that yet in this story. After these events happened, I decided to become an author. This is my story. I will be in my other stories though, and now chapter 1 

_Chapter one:_

_W__hen all else fails, move in with the cast of dragon ball z!_

I knew I had a tail, I just didn't know why. (After my surgery, I had my memory of it erased.)I floated down stairs. I kept my tail stuffed in my pants.  
  
Then, I got myself breakfast and ate it like wild. Then I cleaned up the kitchen and went to school. At school I fiddled around with my pencil and watched the clock. When school was over, I went home and trained outside every day.  
  
I was good friends with the cast of dragon ball z, and I wanted to move in with them, but my mom wouldn't let me. I begged her every day after training until one day, when I was 15 she let me go.  
  
I was on my way there when I met up with Goku, who gave me a lift. (Goku wasn't dead yet.) When I got there I couldn't wait to train with Gohan. (Goten was alive, but he was too young.)  
  
"Hi Gohan. Can I train with you?" I said "sure" he replied and we went outside. I landed a hard blow to Gohans stomach, and then he nailed me with an uppercut. I shot at least twenty ki blasts at him, but then he deflected them and got me again. I landed another blow, but he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I got back up and came rushing at him. He dogged but, I got hold of his arm and threw him. "You're pretty good." he said "Thanks." I retaliated. The fight ended there.  
  
I got my own bed and I was going to train with Goku the next morning. That's when a giant explosion was heard the next morning. I rushed outside to see it.  
  
"What's going on?" I said. There was utter silence. I looked up and saw a frightening sight. It looked like a fusion of all my worst nightmares. It landed on the ground. It had 8 massive legs all fuzzy and brown and snakes in its hairs. It had a face and body like a zombie.  
  
It challenged Goku to a fight. "I am here for youuuuu Goku" said the creature. I stepped forward. "It's me you want!" I said "no! Step back zan02!" yelled Goku. "No" I said tackled the monster and flew into the sky with it. Everyone watched, waiting for the battle to begin.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Questions  
  
1.What fighting style should the monster use? 

2. When should Goku die?

3. Do you like the story?


	2. chapter 2:the battles

A Day in the Life of a Half Saiyan  
  
" "=talking =thinking ( ) = me explaining something  
  
Chapter 2: The Battles  
  
I stared in the evil face of the creature and a trickle of sweat ran down my head  
  
Well, I hope this works I thought and I charged up an energy blast. I closed my eyes and shot. Nothing happened. Huh? I thought. The creature absorbed my energy!  
  
It rammed me and threw me to the ground. It poked its sharp pincers into my body. I could feel pain, like no one ever felt. Blood trickled down my body.  
  
I could feel death. It was a weird feeling, like closing your eyes and not being able to move or think or feel. In short, it was horrible. I fainted. I woke up again; I was being treated medically by chi-chi.  
  
Goku was fighting the monster. I could barely see, but I saw Goku doing something amazing. His hair started to shine like an angel in its glory, but wait; it shone brighter, and grew longer. Then his whole body grew fuzzy hair, and it turned red, and it was amazing. A super saiyan 4! I thought.  
  
But, then my heart filled with fear. Goku was losing, even at the super saiyan 4 level!  
  
The monster thwacked him with one of his giant legs. Then Goku did a very weak kamehameha. It didn't even scratch it! It pinned Goku down.  
  
I tore chi-chi's arms off of me. I floated up and to the monster and punched it off of Goku. Blood dripped everywhere from me.  
  
The monster got back up, and assaulted Goku, this time, nearly killing him. "STOP IT YOU MONSTER!" I yelled. The monster reared its ugly head toward me. It flew at me, but I felt a burst of energy, like 2 more people were in my body.  
  
Huh? I thought in astonishment. Maybe it's my saiyan mom and dad? No, I know it is! I thought.  
  
I shot a humongous ki blast at the monster. It fell to the ground.  
  
I felt the presence of the other people leaving me.  
  
I fainted. When I woke up I was in an ambulance car. "He's awake!" yelled an ambulance man! "Why am I here?" I asked "you lost a lot of blood in that battle of yours" he replied. "How do you know about my battle?" I asked. "Goku told us after we came" he replied.  
  
I was rushed into the hospital, and was treated. Something felt wrong. I jumped out of the building. I just noticed I was naked! But that was good, for then I saw the moon!  
  
It mesmerized me. I changed, grew bigger, hairier, and most of all much uglier. I was an oozaroo, one of those giant apes the saiyan turn into.  
  
The monster I fought earlier was not dead though, that was the bad feeling! He was coming for me right now!  
  
He hit me in the back, bit I hardly felt it! I turned around, and smacked him into the ground. He got back up and went for me again. This time. I bit him and mashed him into pieces.  
  
He lay on the ground was defeated. A small blob of black flew out of him into space.  
  
I returned to normal. Goku showed up with some clothes and I quickly put them on.  
  
"What was that black thing?" Goku asked. "I don't know." I replied." well we'll have to figure out another day" I said "let's go home and go to bed" said Goku "we can train in the morning" "let's" I replied.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Questions  
  
1.When should Goku die?

2. Do you like the story?

3.What should the next monster be?


End file.
